


It's your Birthday (Make a Wish)

by Bvnnylino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvnnylino/pseuds/Bvnnylino
Summary: Jisung had a special surprise for Seungmin on his birthday. Seungmin was flustered, disgusted even, but soon found to love it too.
Relationships: Han Jisung/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	It's your Birthday (Make a Wish)

"What the fuck is this?"

It was Seungmin's birthday. He got lots of pretty and often expensive gifts from all his members. Jisung was one of them as well, but what was in the box beneath the fancy black Hoodie in the bag stood out from every other present.

"A Dildo." Jisung said with a grin on his face. He tried to repress his laughter, seeing Seungmin this shocked and disgusted at the same time. This was hilarious.

Seungmin cringed at the silicone in his hands. He inspected the toy in his hand nonetheless. It was pretty life-like, painted in a dark shade and with a suction knob even. Where did Jisung find this?

Jisung took his phone and took a picture of the Seungmin in front of him. Seungmin was way too far in his own world to even notice that.

Seungmin's face, mouth agape in shock and the dildo in his hands, was a godly pair. It was way too good not to be captured. Maybe he'd even use it as blackmail material for when the younger threatened to use Jisung's toothbrush again. Satisfied, he smiled.

"So?" Jisung put his phone into the pocket of his black jeans. "Want to try it out?"

Seungmin flinched as his gaze immediately fell to Jisung. "Ew, no what? I'm gonna keep that under my bed for the cockroaches to use instead."

Jisung laughed at that. The money was truly worth this reaction. He smacked Seungmin's back before taking a small pink party hat from the table to put it on the birthday boy.

"Come on now, the members prepared a nice meal for you." Jisung helped the other get up from his seat, the toy falling into the bag once again.

-

Seungmin didn't have much time to celebrate his birthday. They all had to go to bed early since the next day was filled with schedules over schedules.

The members filmed for their performance on music bank. Seungmin knew something felt off when they got back to the room in the back of the stage to pack their stuff and leave. Somehow, he couldn't get his mind nor body to rest. Seungmin felt weirdly squirmy, if you could say that.

Not only that, but something caught his eyes especially today. That something was nothing more than the only Han Jisung. That single comment from earlier made Seungmin feel all shaky everytime he looked at Jisung. _"Do you wanna try out?"_ It made shivers run down Seungmin's spine as he thought back to the lewd words that left Jisung's mouth.

As Seungmin watched Jisung change from the stage clothes into more comfortable and fresh ones, he felt his twisted mind get all mushy. The sweat dripping from his forehead got Seungmin's body hot all over.

Seungmin slapped his cheeks to ground himself. Stupid hormones must've made him have weird thoughts to one of his members. This is unacceptable. He definetly needed to have some time alone again before he'd pop a boner in the middle of an interview and that'd be awkward as hell.

"Let's get going!" Chan said and of course, everyone complied.

\--

Next stop was an Interview for Vogue.

Seungmin was seated behind Jisung. Bang Chan and Felix spoke the most out of them all since they're naturally the best at speaking english in the group. Changbin talked about writing the rap, Minho about helping with the choreography and Seungmin got some questions to answer as well.

It all went smoothly until it was Jisung's turn to speak.

And it would've still gone smooth if that damn boy wouldn't be so sexy speaking english, even running a hand through his freshly dyed dark hair. 

Seungmin let his eyes wander down from his fluffy hair to his exposed back of his neck. He didn't even notice that he licked his lips when he thought about biting down on the milky flesh of his. One more minute of staring and he'd seriously start to drool.

_What is going on?_ Seungmin's sane voice in the back of his mind asked as his imagination wandered to Jisung fucking him. God, Seungmin never even fingered himself, yet he wondered just how big Jisung was and how good it would feel to have him inside of him, messing his guts up.

The others were way too immersed in the interview to notice Seungmin spacing out. When he slowly, but surely snapped back to reality, he crossed his legs to hide his half-hard dick wanting to say hello to the outer world. It seemed like god really hated Seungmin in that moment. 

"Cut!" The manager finally said, which relieved Seungmin. It was their cue to get up from their seats to get ready for their next event. Everyone did so, everyone but Seungmin who remembered his raging boner. Worried, Chan stayed behind to talk to Seungmin.

"Seungmin? What's up? Is everything okay?" Chan asked with his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

This was Seungmin's chance.

"I'm feeling sick." Seungmin said while putting a hand to his forehead. "Is it okay if I go home?"

Chan sighed and stroked Seungmin's back. "It's okay. Just make sure to rest well enough."

Seungmin nodded and got up with Chan's help. He quietly cheered to himself while the others got into a van to their next destination. Seungmin meanwhile, got into the manager's car who would soon take him to their dorms. 

Jisung watched Seungmin through the tinted window of the vehicle. He'd make sure to get home earlier as well to check in on Seungmin or else he'd die from all the sorrow.

\---

Finally, Seungmin was alone.

He let himself flop on the bed. It didn't take long until the regret from lying to Chan was replaced with a much more prominent problem.

Seungmin felt himself through his pants. As he rolled his clothed hips into his hands though, something felt... off?

He had thought back to the fantasies he had about Jisung, his own bandmate. The younger moaned when the image of a sweaty, half naked Jisung appeared in his mind. He never thought about another member while being aroused, but something about it made Seungmin feel more erected than ever.

He wanted Jisung right now. Even if he regretted it. Seungmin wanted to feel the rappers skillful tounge all over his body, wanted it to lick every bit of his skin.

And that's when it hit him.

Seungmin swiftly got up from the bed and kneeled on the cold laminate of his room. He looked underneath his bed and there it was. Seungmin slid the box from underneath towards him and swiped off the little dust that was barely covering it.

With a deep breath, contemplating if he really should do it, Seungmin opened then opened it. He was once again greeted by the sight of the toy basically inviting him to be used. Seungmin took it out, checked it once again and then finally stuck it to the wall.

Seungmin undressed, nervously staring at the toy in front of him while doing so. He wasn't exactly sure how to do this. Yes, he'd watched porn before and had a slight idea, but that slight idea was literally all he had. There was no experience, it was all new for him.

Seungmin swallowed. He figured he should get the lube from his drawer and maybe... finger himself? Yeah, that's exactly what he would do.

He slicked two of his fingers and rubbed them together to warm them up before inserting them both... ouch.

Seungmin yelped at the sting. Two at once was definetly way too much for him. Was it normal for it to hurt though? Seungmin didn't knew, but put one of them out just in case.

That's when Seungmin's face softened. It still felt foreign, but at least he was relieved to say that the pain was gone. He fingered himself for long enough before he remembered that this was only to get ready for the main game.

Once again, Seungmin swallowed. With lots of hesitation he put the other one in again. To his surprise, it didn't hurt at all. That was until he moved. Seungmin bit his teeth together, pushing through the pain, until it was finally replaced by pleasure.

"A-ahh, Sungie..." Seungmin's back arched as the other's name fell from his mouth naturally. He didn't have time to question it. He put a third finger in and when the fourth one slipped in easily as well, he figured it's time.

Whining at the loss of fullness, he pulled his fingers out and stood up from the bed. He felt more comfortable than before when he saw the toy on the wall. Seungmin longed for it to be inside him.

Seungmin slicked the toy with lube before positioning the tip at this entrance. He moved backwards to let the toy slid in perfectly and moaned loudly as he took more and more of it in until his ass was at the base of the dildo.

Seungmin wasn't really one of a patient guy, you see. He moved his hips slowly not even a second after all of the silicone was inside of him. Seungmin couldn't help but to wonder if Jisung would feel as good.

Seungmin gripped the wall behind him as he fucked himself faster and faster on the toy, closing his eyes as he thought about Jisung whispering sweet nonsense into his ears with that honey-like voice.

"J-Jisung..." Seungmin let his head fall back in pleasure.

"Yeah?" He heard a familiar voice followed by hasty footsteps approaching.

_Shit_

Seungmin's movement came to a halt altogether when he saw Jisung entering his room. It was like time slowed down, like it was only them in the world when Jisung's mouth fell agape at the sight of a naked Seungmin with a toy buried into his ass. Seungmin wished he could disappear.

Seungmin opened his mouth. He wanted to say something to fill the silence, but then Jisung's mouth formed into a big smirk.

The awkward tension in the air seemed to shift to something heavier when Jisung turned around to slam the door shut and lock it. He walked in front of the younger and grabbed his chin to make him look at him.

"Aw, was my little slut needy, hm? What happened to your dislike for that gift?" Jisung's eyes got dark.

It was Seungmin's turn for his mouth to fall agape. Not only did he never before hear those words out of Jisung's mouth, but also did it make his gut curl in excitement. He couldn't bring himself to answer, not even when Jisung walked away to sit on the bed.

"Go on, just pretend I'm not here." Jisung said. Like that he had the perfect view of Seungmin. He licked his mouth as he palmed his half-hard dick in his way too tight skinny jeans.

But Seungmin swallowed. He didn't do this before, what was he supposed to do next? Was what he was doing right now even right? It had to be, otherwise it wouldn't feel good.

After a while of silence and Seungmin just standing still like that, Jisung decided to break through.

"Hey..." Jisung's voice sounded surprisingly reassuring in that moment. "If you don't want to it's okay, okay? Don't feel pressured into doing this, we can just forget this and move on."

Seungmin looked at Jisung and shook his head. "I'm gonna be honest with you. I'm still horny as hell and you're really hot so... um... can we just continue whatever we started?"

"Oh, okay." Jisung raised an eyebrow. "That's a new side of you... I like it."

Jisung leaned back, taking his time to check Seungmin's body out. He looked so gorgeous like that, eyes unfocused, cheeks tinted red in arousal, dick and body shining in the warm yellow from the nightlamp.

"So please," Jisung didn't take long to unbuckle his belt, open his pants and yank his already fully hard cock out for Seungmin to see as well. "Tell me what you've been thinking about."

Seungmin looked down and his mouth watered. His length was bigger than he remembered it to be. Sure, they've seen each other naked more than once, maybe sometimes even catching a glimpse of each other's dicks, but this was different. The thought of that inside him right now nearly drove him crazy.

"Oh, um..." Seungmin snapped out of his thought as he remembered that the other boy just requested something. Right.

"To be honest, I was kind of thinking about you maybe?" Seungmin said, his voice shaky from all the nervousness.

"Mhhm go on." When Jisung started to slowly stroke himself, Seungmin got the hint and slowly started to grind back on the toy again.

"And, ugh, was kind of thinking about doing it w-with you?" Seungmin didn't find the confidence to say what was on his mind. Of course, Jisung noticed that.

"Doing what with me? Don't be so vague minnie!" Jisung watched Seungmin roll his little hips. Seungmin was doing the same, watching Jisung stroke his cock, although he was clearly avoiding his eyes.

"G-god, I want you, your dick, inside of me!" Seungmin picked up pace and put his hands behind him on the cold wall as he said that. He moaned inbetween and imagined every word he just said. "P-please fuck me!"

But instead, Jisung was just devouring the show going on right in front of him and for his eyes only. All of his words and little sounds went right to Jisung's dick, making it throb in his hands.

"That's my pretty boy." Jisung played with his tip as Seungmin's moans got louder. He got pretty into it as he left the dildo behind him no mercy, fucking it like his life depended on it. "Come on, look at me."

And Seungmin did. His eyes were now finally locking with Jisung's gaze. They were so blissed out. Sweat was sticking his hair onto his forehead and his mouth was hanging open as pants that matched his pace left it. Jisung had to stop his strokes in order not to cum right and there.

"Oh fuck, you're so cute." It was now Jisung's turn to let out a moan, eyes still looking into Seungmin's. "Oh, what I'd do if the members were away for a few more hours. Wanna make even more of a mess out of you."

Seungmin just whined in response. Suddenly though, the angle went just right to hit that one, perfect spot. Seungmin could swear his knees were about to give in. As he hit it over and over again, eyes rolling back and gibberish coming from his mouth, he felt a familiar heat pooling in his gut.

"F-fuck i'm cumming, Jisung feels so good oh-" Seungmin couldn't stop it and without even touching himself, he came hard all over his floor.

And when he took the toy out, his knees finally gave out and he collapsed. Jisung somehow found this endearing and giggles his and soon Seungmin's mouth too.

He let Seungmin some time to come down from his high, before standing up and walking towards the boy on the floor. His dick was still aching hard.

To say Jisung was surprised when Seungmin suddenly took his dick into his mouth without any warning beforehand was an underestimatement. 

"W-wait" Seungmin yelped when Jisung grabbed him by the hair to get him off his member. Jisung then sat down on Seungmin's bed in order not to fall from all the pleasure he was about to receive. "Now."

Seungmin licked his lips, gaining more confidence every second. When Seungmin took all of him in one go, Jisung couldn't help but to wonder if he ever did that before. The surprise didn't last long though when Seungmin suddenly gagged on the length. Jisung laughed at this as it just disproved his theory. 

"Sorry. Not used to it." Seungmin said and chuckled a bit in embarrassment. It was kind of obvious. 

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" Jisung ruffled Seungmin's hair to reassure him and Seungmin flashed a big smile at that.

The mood soon turned from lighthearted to heavy as if a switch was turned when Seungmin took Jisung into his mouth again. He was more careful this time, gently stroking the part he couldn't fit into his mouth.

He licked the slit, swirling his tongue around the tip, all that while watching Jisung's reactions. The older couldn't help but to grunt and pant. He felt pure ecstasy. The sight, the noises, the feeling, all of it just turned both of them on even more. Jisung buried one of his hands into Seungmin's hair.

Seungmin got gradually harder again when he started to bop his head on Jisung's boner. When he looked at Jisung throwing his head back while his eyes rolled into his skull he lost it and took his own growing cock into his hand again.

He fondled with his balls before starting another attempt to take Jisung as a whole again. Carefully, he let himself sink further, getting used to it before slowly taking up movement again. Jisung whined when he felt the warmth and wetness all over him.

Jisung never has a blowjob this good before. He wished he could brag to the other members about this the next morning, but he wasn't sure how they'd take it and he didn't want to risk anything. Besides, he somehow wanted Seungmin all to himself.

The hand that supported Jisung's weight behind him now gripped the sheets. Seungmin was using too much teeth here and then, but somehow Jisung was totally into it.

Seungmin twisted his head, let off to lick a big stripe up his cock and then wrapped his lips around him again. He stroked himself simultaneously. Jisung was glad to see that he enjoyed it as much as he did.

"F-fuck" Jisung pulled on Seungmin's hair, earning an approving moan from him. "I-i'm coming minnie!"

Seungmin took him out, stroking Jisung's cock while opening his mouth and putting his tongue out. He looked at it like it was some kind of delicious meal that he was about to devour because of his unnatural hunger, yet somehow, he looked so cute in this kind of situation. All of that made Jisung go over the edge.

He orgasmed and Seungmin made sure to catch all of the cum with his face and tongue, but Seungmin decided he wasn't done yet.

Jisung was about to shift into a more comfortable position, when Seungmin once again started to stroke his dick again, hard and fast.

Jisung nearly screamed, his knees almost snapping together in overstimulation. He squirmed and twitched, all while Seungmin smirked sadistically.

The younger watched, finding it endearing how helpless Jisung suddenly got. He continued to jerk off to the sight of Jisung uncontrollably arching his hips and back while tears of pleasure left his eyes.

A few more strokes here, a few slides with his thumb over his head there and Jisung was left to cum once more. The orgasm was way more intense this time, his sperm reaching all the way to his chest and a loud yelp echoing in the room. It was better than anything Jisung had ever felt before. He wasn't sure if he'd kiss or kill Seungmin for that afterwards.

Seungmin too, came one more time. He was sure that not only now, but also when he had one of his late night sessions alone again, the picture of that Han Jisung would be going through his mind over and over again.

They panted, got off from their high and then shared a good laugh together.

"That was nice." Seungmin said, fixing his hair and looking up to Jisung who was smiling now as well.

"Yeah, we're not gonna talk about that last move from you though." Jisung playfully flicked Seungmin's forhead lightly, only to gain an overdramatic cry of pain from him.

"Come on," Seungmin said. "Let's clean up."

"Only if you let me fuck yourself for real next time though." Jisung pouted and Seungmin's eyes widened.

"Next time?" He asked.

"Yeah, next time." Jisung said confidently. "As if I'd be satisfied by this alone."

"So it was good for you too?" Seungmin's eyes sparkled. _Cute_ Jisung thought.

"Of course it was! You could've told me earlier though, i would've been up to help you all the time."

Jisung swiped Seungmin's bangs out of his face before giving his forehead a peck. He then reached out for Seungmin to get up and dragged him to the bathroom.

They shared a quick shower, got dressed into fresh clothes and cuddled in bed while watching some funny YouTube Videos on Jisung's phone.

~~~~~~~

"Shhh" Minho said, looking through the keyhole of Seungmin's room. "You don't want them to notice us, right?"

Hyunjin nodded. "But, I want to see too!"

The younger pouted and Minho sighed.

"Looks like they're done." Minho said and Hyunjin whined in displease.

"That's so unfair! You got to see all of the fun while I'm just imagining!" Hyunjin crossed his arms and Minho looked at him to raise an eyebrow.

"Wanna go to my room then? I can show you something fun as well."

And Hyunjin may have complied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you had as much fun as I had writing this and WE NEED MORE SEUNGSUNG CONTENT IN THIS FANDOM.


End file.
